The Final Choice
by LupsandTnks
Summary: What happens if Alice has no vision, well no vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. and Edward doesn't go to the Volturi. Notice that I said Edward. Bella is there. She's volunteered and she want's to become a vampire with or without Edward's agreement.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my first try at a Twilight/New Moon fan fiction. The first thing I've done that's not Harry Potter. So, bear with me if it doesn't fit your standards.

I'm not going to do the whole disclaimer thing, because if you're posting it on here, it's not yours. :)

Okay so this is set awhile after the scene where Edward leaves Bella but the plot is not really the same as what happened after the ditch. The big 3/4 of the book devoted to Jacob is not in here, but he is mentioned. Okay... HERE WE GO!

Large flames grinned evily at me as I stand there. _Thank you God_.SARCASM. I looked up into my bedroom window, which was fully ingulfed - as was the rest of the house.

" This is _so _not my fault."

" This is _so-oh _your fault" Angela said with a laugh. Angela stood beside me, completely in hysterics about what had just happened. I did not think it was funny in the least.

" My dad is going to kill me."

" Your dad is _so _gonna kill you."

" Thanks for the support Ang."

That's right. My dad has no idea what happened. But seriously it is not my fault. I was sitting in my bedroom, thinking about love, and listening to Muse on full blast, when I smelt it. Gasoline. Yup, but at first I didn't really think about it. Until I saw that hazy stuff that you see when you're barbequeing. Yea. Any ways, I got up and my door would not open. This is were I got really pissy, or it might of been the hallucinations from being poisoned! But I was grabbed from behind and, kind of whired, out of the window and onto the grass where Angela was standing after running out of the front door. And, funny enough, we were the only ones on that grass, and there was most definitly no one in the house.

I had asked Angela what the hell she was doing to the kitchen.

" I was in the living room Bella, getting _Your _homework while you daydreamed up in your room. In case you haven't noticed, THERES NO GASOLINE GAGE IN THE LIVING ROOM." After I tried to tell her that someday there might be, was when the house kind of , as lack of a better word, exploded. Yep. My house is in flames. All of my stuff is soon to be ashes on the floor. All my photos are probably in a nice crisp, along with my clothes, and oh my gosh, my money. I stifled a fake cry, because I haven't actually been able to cry in months. Angela just kind of stood there watching as if it were the most fasinating thing she'd ever seen, eventhough it was soon to be the cause of my death!

I can hear the sounds of sirens coming from down the street. The smoke from the house was dark enough to be seen from Phoenix - almost. But, most definitly everyone in Forks saw it, which means my dad as well. Within second a lonely firetruck pulled up behind us. A handful of fire fighters galloped out and set themselves to work.

" Gonna call for backup?" I asked the cheif.

" Most likely we wont need it.We're gonna just have to keep the fire under control until it puts itself out."

" Oh. Wait. WHAT?" I asked. " Just spray some water on it, tell it to cool down and it will."

" Miss. Swan, in case you haven't noticed, this fire wont be put out with a little water. That there is gasoline."he said smelling the air, I swear I see satisfaction in his face. The freak.

" So?"

" So that means-"

" Isabella Swan!" An oh-too farmilar voice booms from behind.

" Oh Shit." I whisper to Angela, before I put an innocent face on and turn around.

His face isn't innocent at all.

"Hey. Dad." I say trying to smile.

" What the F-." He takes in a deep breath ( I love it when he tries to swear) " What did you do?" He screamed over the sounds of the now crowded street. It looks like most of Forks. I think I see Mike Newman. " Bella!"

" I swear dad, it wasn't me.We just smelt it and then I couldn't get my door open, and I think I broke my wrist on the land out of the window. Angela almost died-" You can see I'm trying to mess with his mind by saying too much at once. Ha! it worked.

He has me in one of those "You're alive" hugs. I giggle within myself. Why am I laughing? I just lost my dad's entire house.

" Do you believe me dad?" I ask when he looks into my face. He squeezes me. Is he crying. Oh my god. " Okay dad, too much love." He lets go of me.

" I believe you Bells." He looks up at the house. "Guess we wont need any spring cleaning done." His try at a joke did not work.Talk about pathetic fallacy.

" I think I really did hurt my wrist, so I'm just gonna hop on over to the ambulance over there..." I let on, while backing away from him. Thank you Angela, she's asked him a question about some big bears head that Billy gave him. Right on, right on.

The place that I don't go to is the ambulance. I head down the street, making sure no one sees me. I nudge a pebble with the toe of my sandal as I walk. Please don't let this be on purpose. Please don't let this fire be caused by something inhuman.

The streets are completly empty due to their new attraction of a fire. I'm starting to feel like one of those lady's in ditress girls on one of those ' not so scary' horror movies. _As if vampires have to be invited into your house_. All I need now is the whole jepoardyish song playing in the background. The late hour of about 11:30 pm doesn't help much either.

" _Bellaaaa..." _ Oh my god. Oh my god. Why is my mind doing this to me. Okay, I think I've gone far enough. I turn around and start heading back towards my street.

"_Bellaaaa..." _I walk a wee bit faster. Holy shit! there is someone standing infront of me. This is were I stop. I sigh. It's just a little girl, maybe 13. She giggles and takes a step forward.

" Hello Bella." she says. creepy? Not really.

" Uh. Hi. Do I know you?" I ask in a childish way. The way you would talk to a little girl.

" No, but I know you." she whispers.

"Alrighty. Not spooky in the least."

" Yes. I heard you're not afraid of anything. Not even vampires." I stare at her for a moment. How did she know? I try to play dumb ofcoarse. Taking a step forward, I say

" Okay, look little girl, did you get lost? do you need someone to walk you home." I put my hands on my knees and look down at her.

" No I do not need a walk home. Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well..." Thats when the lamp post put her face into clear view. No. She couldn't be. She had the same white, pale skin as E - one of them. She's noticed that I've noticed.

" It was suppost to be your father in the house." she says. " We didn't think you'd be there on a friday night."

" Hey it's not my fault I have no social life - hold up. My father?"

She grins and I see a wide smile of perfect white teeth.

" My name is Jane Volturi. I think you might want to know me a little better."

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! PLEASE REVIEW.!


	2. Hungry?

"Alice?" A slow, gentle voice whispers in my ear. My eyes open to the most handsome face I've even seen. It's the same face I've been in love with for over 100 years. Jasper's hand edges up my arm and to my neck, his fingertips tracing circles on my skin. We lay side by side on our bed:our new,yet old, bed. "What did you see?" The concern in his eyes amazes me. The human love that seeps out of him is impossible, yet I see it in his face every day.

"I never.." I whisper, caressing his chin. His eyebrows move together and he takes in anything that will fill the spaces. I try not to let my feelings creep into the air. I doubt if it worked.

"What did you see, Alice?"

"I told you, there wasn't---"

"Alice. My beautiful, fascinating, Alice. We both know you weren't sleeping."

I smile shyly at him.

"I could of been dreaming." I whisper shyly into his ear.

"Oooh."He seductivly moans, pulling me closer against him. I lay the fingertips of my right hand on his torso. "And what would that dream be?" I raise my body above his, rolling him onto his back. My hands slide behind his neck and I pull his face to my neck. That's not where his intention lay, because his lips - and tounge - roam lower. His slow, passionate kisses send my mind crazy, and I let out a giggle as his hands smooth up my thigh. Letting him slowly kiss me until I am face to face again with him.

"What did you see, my love?"

I stare into his eyes, carelessly touching his eyebrow. " A fire." I whisper again.

"Where?"

"Bella and Charlie's house is completely burned down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our 'temporary sleeping space' ( NOT OUR HOME) is small size. No furniture, except for enough beds and a couple of chairs to sit if our minds will us to. There is only five of us now. Rosalie,Emmett,Esme,Jasper and I. Carlisle comes back every few days to make sure we are all alright, or to clutch Esme close to him, before leaving again. He will not tell us why. Maybe Esme knows. She doesn't let on if she does.

Edward is - well I don't really know where he is. None of us do. Maybe Carlisle knows. He doesn't let on if he does. Edward is completely, and in his own fault, heartbroken. I am sympatheitc with his outcome, but I feel more for Bella. Edward, all he did, was take us all away from our home. I am angry at him for this, and luckily he's not around to figure it out. Bella didn't see it coming. I wish I could of been there to comfort her afterwards, but Edward made me promise. He would of found out, and I can't go on without my brother close by me. That is why I'm going through such a hard time now, but Jasper -my Jasper- is always there, comforting me in any way possible. Oh, I love him so much. We haven't seen Edward since the day after we left,but he did give us a phone number if something came up that he HAD to know. I haven't called him. I know he would be happy to hear my voice, but every time I think of anything to do with him, my human instinct that lies somewhere deep down inside, creeps up and I want to cry. Sometimes I wish I could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever thought about just telling him how you feel?" Rosalie asks. We sit, indian style, facing eachother. Our hands rest on our knees, exactly in the same place. She looks at my face, she might see something there that I don't feel."Call him."

"No." I say.

"You're so difficult."

"As are you Rose."

Emmett enters the room and sits beside Rosaline. He turns he head to speak to me.

"We've called _secretly _to see what's going on in Forks." His face always has a trace of humour hiding in it.

"And?" I say. I'm trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible.

"Charlie and Bella have moved in with that Billy Black from the the reserve." His face turns agile for a moment, probably mimicing mine.

" Who did you ask?" Rosalie states. Concern, very little but still, is seen in her iris's.

" I called one of the police officers that Charlie works with." He concludes. Rosalie and I both nod. "Well." he stands up and rubs his head."I'm hungry. Are you, my sweet?" He turns to Rosalie, holding out his hand to her. She smiles wickedly, her bare teeth opening in a whisp.

"You know exactly how to please me darling." She stands up and within seconds they are both gone.

Billy Black, the father of Jacob, the one who 'went after' Bella. That's gotta be fun for her. Unless, they are together now. That doesn't surprise me in the least.

Esme walks in and stands there looking at me. I slant my head and smile at her. She smiles in return, her mouth slightly opening, showing her teeth.

"I'm hungry too." I stand up. "Let's get Jasper."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R: "Did Alice tell you?"

E: "Rose, I haven't spoken to Alice for months."

R: "You should call her. Did Carlisle tell you?"

E: "Tell me what?"

R: "Oh. Maybe I'm not suppost to tell you..."

E: "Tell me what?"

R: "Oh. Uh. Never mind."

E: "ROSALIE. Tell me."

R: "Fine. You're so pushy. Alice had a vision."

E: "Oh."

R: "A special vision."

E: Aren't they all special?"

R: "This one had to do with a certain special someone."

E: "Bella?"

R: "Yes."

E: "What.er. What was this vision concerning..."

R: "Something has happened?"

E: "Is she okay?!"

R: "Yes. Ed. There was a fire."

E: "Charlie --"

R: " Is fine, but their house is not."

E: "Oh."

R: "Well, wait until you find out who they're staying with."

R: "Edward?"

E: "Yes?"

R: "Don't you want to know."

E: "I do. I'm afraid to hear the answer."

R: "I thought you weren't afraid of anything.."

E: "Rose. Tell me."

R:"Crazy werewolf loving, Billy Black. And his son."

R:"Edward?"

R:"haha Edward."

R: "Ed?"

E:"Call me when you have important information."

R:"Ed--"

_click_


	3. Chapter 3

Here I sit on a worn sofa in the living room of a friend. That friend is Jacob Black. That friend is someone who I've come to know a lot over the last few months. That friend is someone that I kind of don't want to be sharing a house with.

_" Why don't you just come home?"I could hear it in her voice that she truely wanted me to come.._

_" No. I love it here mom. I want to be here."_

_"Okay, but if anything happens, I'm going to fly up there and--"_

_"Yea Mom, I get it."_

"Now. What are you going to eat for dinner tonight?" I think that's Billy talking. I'm not really paying attention.

This house smells like cigars and fish. It bugged me at first, but in a sad way I've become accustomed to it. I don't like it though. The small window in front of me is letting the light from the setting sun dance on my thigh. I watch while I remember. Twilight, _the safest time_. Faint whispers creep into my mind, but I push them away.

"What about fish? Is that good for every one." That's awesome. I can't wait to eat fish for the first time since yesterday.

"Bella?" I look up at Billy. He watches me from his seat at the kitchen table. The kitchen and living room are in the same area.

"Fish?" he asks again.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever." I say. I'm standing up now. I walk into Billy's room. Dad and I are sharing it until we can find somewhere else. _Somewhere else. _So much has happened to be in the last week and I feel like I've gone on overload. I can't even think straight anymore.My head rests on the pillow, a new pillow. Not my old one.

I glance at the alarm clock on the dresser. 6:30. My thoughts cloud down on me like a heavy cloud, and for a moment I want to scream for help.

Look at me, I'm getting so carried away. I'm being so dramatic aren't I? It's difficult though, trying to go on. Knowing that I have nothing left. No house, no posessions, no love.

_"Why would I want to get to know you better?"_

_" Oh. I don't know. Maybe because you want something so bad, and I can get it for you."_

_"And what would that something be?"_

_"I think you and I both know what that is. Do you have a hunger Bella? A calling?"_

_"I---"_

_"Don't you truely want to be one of us?"_

_"I guess.."_

_"You guess? When you were with Edward - sorry- didn't you want, with every breath in your body, to be one of us?"_

_"How did you ---"_

_"Bella, every human who has ever fallen in love with one of us, will want to be one of us until the day they die.Even if they are no longer with that love."_

Memories continue to rush at me. I know that if I kept myself busy, I might be able to stop thinking, and it may help. There's nothing to do around here, so thoughts are all I have to keep me sane. 6:35. I can't stay in here for any longer. I stand up and climb out the small window in Billy's room. My body just fits. I slowly start to walk around the house to the front, but think other wise and head into the forest in behind. Dead branches and twigs try to barracade my entrance, but I fit through.

I walk for what seems like moments, but I know minutes have passed. Soon it's become entirely black around me and I stop near a stream. I sit on the bare grass of the water, taking my sandals off and letting my toes feel the cold of the water. Shivers keep me awake.

_"There's not much that we could save, that wasn't burned from the fire."_

_" So, all of my stuff is is dust?"_

_" Well not necessarily dust."_

_" Anything from my room worth keeping..."_

_"Some CD's and a few pieces of clothing. That's about it. I'm really sorry Miss. Swan."_

Small fish make their way through the water. They somehow know my feet are there, and swim around like it had been there since the stream began. It's amazing how things can work. I wish my life could be so different that I don't even notice the things that occur around me.

_"Why were you trying to find my father? To kill him?"_

_" We thought that if we hurt him, that you would want to come with us."_

_"Who said I wouldn't come with you if you asked?"_

_"I'm sorry. We were mistaken."_

_"We?"_

_"The Volturi. All of us want you to come with us."_

_"Oh. To come with you were exactly?"_

_"Italy, Bella."_

_"Wow."_

_" Yes. It's amazing there. Not as much rain as here, but we have a reputation were we come from."_

_"And, why would I go with you and not find someone else---"_

_"It's your choice Bella. You could go out and find someone else, but if you came with us, we would ensure that you would become something none of us have ever seen before."_

_"I still don't understand why you want me so bad."_

_"Bella we crave to have you with us. There are reasons, which we will show you if you agree to come with us. We are not forcing you, you would be coming because you want to. Bella, we know that you want to be one of us. We can make this happen."_

_"And if I agree, what will become of my dad, my mom? What will they be told happened to me? I don't want you to hurt them."_

_"If you come with us, you will not be able to maintain contact with these humans. BUT we will let you see them. They will stay, their lives unchanging."_

_"Okay."_

_"You are going to come with us?"_

_"Yes. When?"_

_"We need to prepare. In a week. You will not need any possesions, but if you chose to bring some do so. We want you to feel at home Bella, and still show you the home you never had."_

_"A week?"_

_"Yes.Sunday night"_

"_How do you know where I'll be?"_

_"We will know."_

Tomorrow. I'm leaving my life forever, tomorrow. I'm excited. I don't want to leave my dad, but for some reason, I'm not as sad as I should be. In a way you would say I'm following my destiny.


	4. Gone from Forks

Its been awhile for this chapter because I've been at mini-courses and barely have anytime to get on and write. So for all you people who have been waiting: wait no more. Angel has arrived.(a little Buffy joke)...

**A/N**: When I write, I like to let the reader work to figure out what's happening. It's just natural to me. So in the last chapter, the italics are memories from previous conversations. If you dont know by the second line who's talking, you're not truely a Twilight fan. Same with points of view_: read_ on and you'll _catch_ on. Peace.

Esme sat alone at the small kitchen table. It felt wierd not having Carlisle with her. He wouldn't even tell her what he was up to. Atleast she could cross of the idea of him having an affair. _He would never do that._ It must have something to do with Edward.

Poor, Poor Edward. Every time she thought of him, her heart ached. She had too much human love in her, it was overwhelming. She couldn't help it. Edward is her son.

Esme slowly counted the chairs that stood around the small fold-out table. Five in all. It's not like they ever sat at this table and ate, but sometimes they wanted to act like humans, to know how it felt. Not like they regreted being vampires, most of the time. Hey, they were going to live forever. Hopefully.

Esme didn't know about Edward, soon he'd be killing himself. _When is he going to come to his senses, and go back to Bella. _If she asked him this, he'd most likely glare at her and then hug her, which really wouldn't answer her question in the first place.

Esme leaned her arms on the table, placing her head gently aswell. What was happening to their family?

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Do you love me?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, do you love me?" Alice's voice came out like music to my ears. I turned my head from the paper in front of me, taking in her expression, trying to read whatever hints she was trying to convey. A slight prickle of pain jabbed in my temples. I raised my fingers, massaging small circles.

"Jasper?" Her voice slowly spoke. I looked up at her again. Her expression had changed. I reached out to her, gathering her light body in my arms and holding her against me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I rubbed my palm up and down her arm. With my other hand I held her chin, turning it towards me.

"What a daft question." I said. Her eyes searched mine, maybe looking for a lie. I stared back intently, sending waves of compassion into her. "Why would you ask me something like that?" I murmured, pulling her closer. "Of coarse I love you."

"I... I've just been thinking - a lot lately." she said.

"About?"

"Life. well - whatever you call the existence we have." A small smile swept across her face. It quickly was overtaken by my mouth on hers. I tried to be as gentle as possible. After a moment I pulled back. She slowly licked her lips.

"Without you, there is no unlife for me." I whispered in her ear.

"Dido." she whispered back. We sat there, for hours before we were interrupted by Rosalie's piercing scream.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

So, here I am. Alone. sitting on the front stairs of Billy's house. Waiting. There he is.

"Jacob." I said, as he walked up the path to the stairs.

"Good Evening Bella." He said, an edge of aggravation in his voice.

"Busy night?" I tilted my head sideways, staring up at him. When I say, up. I mean from where I'm sitting looking up at his six foot something tall frame. He's gigantic. He looked behind him reluctantly. " Hello Sam." I said to the man behind him.

"Bella." Sam answered with absolutley no tone in his voice. "How are you?"

"Very well actually." I answered, trying to sound as blunt as humanly possible.

"That's good. Were you waiting for Jacob?" Yes.

"No. I was just - getting some air." Both of them don't even know, I don't even know, the next time I'll feel the cold breeze of the town I've come to call home. Forks.

"Oh." Jacob says. "Well If you weren't waiting for me, do you mind if I speak to Sam alone?"

"By all means." I say, trying not to sound annoyed. I stay, looking up at them.

"I _was _here first." I state, taking in their faces I quickly changed my answer." Okay. I kept this stair warm for you." I wave my arm toward it like a throne. "Enjoy".

I walk inside. Charlie is seated on the couch watching the television.

"Hey dad. Where's Billy?" Charlie looked up at me and smiled.

"Went with some of his buddies to grab a drink." Billy drinks? okay.

"Oh. What are you doing?" I take a seat on the corner, beside him.

" Passing the time. I was just-"

"I love you dad." Omigod. It just came out. Stupid word vomit. His facial expression changed. Hardened.

"Well then. as to you." His cheeks pinkened in embaressment. I kept back a tear from invading my secret.

"Don't ever change." I say, leaning over and goving him a hug. From the straigtening of his back, I knew he wasn't ready for that. But, he loosened at returned the feeling.

"What brought that all on?" he asked carefully.

"Just thought it was time to say it."

"Bella. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Dad. I'm tired.I'm going to go to bed."

Five minutes later, I'm lying alone on my bed, staring at the water stained roof. A fruit fly makes its way across the room, landing on the wondow sill. The lights flicker and then go out. I turn my head, looking at the new presence. Two men, accomanied by Jane stand there, watching me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up. I can only see thier shadows, but the red hungry glare of their eyes watch me intently. I'm not scared.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes." I stand up and grab my backpack off the chair. "Are you going to tell me why you want me?"

"When we get there." Jane answered. "This is Felix and Jaques"

"Hello." I'm suddenly shy.

"Let's go. Felix." The vampire named Felix walks slowly towards me. With impulse I step back.

"Sorry." I whisper. He takes me into his arms and we're gone. I watch the reserve and Forks flash by. A new life is beginning soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I've been trying to hold back from writing another chapter, but it's itching away at me. I want to know what happens too!

"Something. Something is wrong." A slow gasp slid its way out of my mouth. I turned my head and looked at Edward. He sat there, particularily annoyed with me. "He just. He just fell."

"You are being completely crazy." Edward sat. A small half smile played its way onto his face. "He's going to be okay. In case you don't know Rosalie, vampires don't die." I hit him on the shoulder.

"I know that." I kept a concerned face. " Its just. I don't know. You have to come back." Edwards smile vanished.

"I can't do that." His eyebrows were furled together, his lips tight.

" I don't understand! You are the one being crazy! I want to go back to Forks." Edward stood up and walked to the far wall of his hotel room. It was rather up kept, eventhough he had been living in it for a few months now. There was one single bed, a small table and chair, a television which I knew Edward barely watched, and an unused coffee machine. The light on the cieling flickered every few seconds, as it tried to support and loose cileing fan that turned crookedly. Edward placed his hand on the wall and took in one long breath.

"I know what I've done to all of you. I'm sorry. It's just. It's not that hard to take back." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"What are you talking about? Bella would take you back with open arms!" This is were it hit me. How I treated her. She was all that Edward wanted, and I drove them apart. I made it this way. I could of been kinder, nicer. I could of, but I was afraid that she was going to take over my role of the family. That I would be kicked out. I told all this to Edward now and he turned around slowly to look at me, leaning his back against the wall.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame anyone but myself." His face didn't change. I saw concern somwhere in his eyes.

"I wish I could take it back." I whispered.

"I wish you could too." He smiled then. "We can't change the past."

"Do you still love her?" I asked with fragility. He watched me for awhile, and his smile deepened. He looked down at his hands and then back up at my face.  
"I love her more now than I did when I first looked into her eyes. Every second of every day, I can't let her go. My heart is still tied to hers."

" Like me and Emmett?"

"More."

I watched him carefully. He looked so sad. It was his fault. He was so insecure that he ran off on the one thing he loved most. The only thing he loved more than us.

"Get her back."

"I don't know if I will make it through if she doesn't want me. I'd kill myselg if anything ever happened to her."

"Love. Easy to start, hard to stop." I murmured, and he gave me a shy smile. I wanted to see Edward again. Who he was before. Who he was when he had Bella. Just then, Edwards phone rang.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I stood there, wrapped in Carlisle's arms, as he kissed my head over and over. I took in the smell of his shirt. He smelt the same as the first day I met him.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled. My beautiful Carlisle.

" I love you so much."

" You better."

He chuckled and held me closer.

"No more. I'm not leaving you anymore."

"Good."

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Another vision. No, not another one please. I have been having them every day now. For some reason I'm afraid to tell Jasper or anyone. I don't want everyone to get worked up and then it was all just a misunderstanding. Just crazy Alice and her crazy visions.

"Stupid Alice." I whispered into the dark.

"If anyone in the world is stupid, it's definately not you." Jasper whispered back. His breath chilled my neck. I held his neck with my palm. With my other hand holding his shoulder. We lied there, him in my arms. He slid his body upwards, coming face to face with me. He gently kissed my lips, trailing his fingers down my cheek and jaw.

"What are you thinking?" He murmered.

"I only think of you." I whispered.

"That's a nice way to keep the moment." His hand trailed down my neck, over my breast and to my waist. I could tell by his eyes what he was thinking. I wanted the exact same thing. I took me then and there and I didn't stop him. I kissed him rhythmatically, until my eye sight went black. I screamed. Everything was dark,and the only thing I could see was Bella's face in my mind. I could see her, walking off a plane. It was dark out and I could now see the stars shining above her. A fierce pain shot through my temples and down my neck. I could hear Jasper calling my name, but I couldn't go back to him. Something was holding me back, someone. Then I saw her. One of the Volturi. Jane. She was smiling at me, and a pulse of anger screamed thorugh my abdomen. My entire body stiffened and my torse rose, arching. Jasper's hands tried to press down my shoulders, which made my mind scream even more. And then it was over. I fell back against the bed and let my eyes wander. My eyes burned from the vision, and I could see Jasper over me, with complete concern and compassion in his eyes and face. He sent a calm wave through me, and my hands found their way to his face.

"Bella is with the Volturi."

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I giggled.

"You're doing it wrong." Carlise chuckled.

"Like this?" I asked smoothing my hands up his chest, over his nipples, and then wrapped around his neck. He shivered.

"Better." He murmured. His strong hands held me on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. He reached up, pulling the clip out of my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders. He took in a breath, taking in my scent. " You smell better every time I kiss you."

" Nice choice of words." I lightly kissed his nose, letting my tounge trace its way down to his lips. He took it in between his teeth, making me moan.

"I love you" He whispered.

"You better."

Alice came around the corner from one of the bedroom, Jasper right behind her. Carlisle twirled me so that I was sitting beside him on the couch, still close enough to hold me. Alice's face looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking closer to her. Carlise stood as well. Alice didn't answer. I turned to Jasper.

"It was pretty bad. She had a vision. Bella has gone to Italy."

I looked at him for a second in confusion, and then it came to me.

"The Volturi." Carlisle said from close behind me. Alice just nodded.

"What are we going to do?" I asked turning around to look at Carlisle.

"Get Rosalie and Emmett in here." He motioned towards Alice and Jasper.

"Uh. Rosalie isn't here." Jasper said, a look of shame on his face. Carlisle and I knew where she was.

"Get Emmett in here, and we'll talk."

Once Emmett was in the room, and everyone was calm, Carlisle spoke.

"Any ideas?"

" Tell Edward." Emmett said from where he stood in the corner. He held his hand to his chest, where he was staked just days ago. Stakes wouldn't kill them, but it sure did hurt. No one answered for a moment.

"I agree." I said, placing my hand on Carlisle's knee. He looked down at me and I knew he would side with me no matter what I had decided.

"Alice, will you call him?" Carlisle asked. Alice sat there on Jasper's knees and didn't answer.

"Alice?" Jasper asked soothingly.

"I'll call" she whispered.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I smashed my fist into the wall, creating a large whole. I leaned my head on the wall, taking in short, heavy breaths. No, this was not happening. I was so angry, I felt like killing. I turned around and paced around the room.

"Edward.."

"No. Shut Up." I screamed at Rosalie where she sat on the bed. I took in another deep breath before turning around and saying. " I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

I walked back to the wall with the new whole, and sat down, leaning my back against it. I raised my hands to my head and tried to think.

" They're not changing her." I said, looking up at her. She sat there, cross-legged on my bed, not answering me. " Not Bella." I whispered, slowly placing my hands in my lap.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, trying not to make me snap at her again. I didn't look up.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." I answered this time glaring at her with hatred. not for her.

"Yes I am, and you know I am. And every one else too. We care about Bella too." She said, her voice rising. she stood up and walked across the room, standing right in front of me. _She never cared for her when she was around_ I thought to myself. I guess she took my expression as defeat because she smiled. "We need to be there, they're probably going to do the ceremony at the next new moon."

"I know their ceremonies." I grumbled.

"Then make plans Edward. Don't sit around."

I stood up and looked down at her in anger.

"Do you even know me Rose? Do you even know what I'm going through right now." I hollered. Her eyes grew afright but I didn't back down. She backed up ,and I pressed her on as I walked. "If I had a soul, she'd be my soul mate. When would you ever think that I would just _sit around!_!!" She fell back on the bed.

"I- I- I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No you're not." I spoke bluntly. "You never are." She glared up at me. "New Moon is in two days, that's how long _I _have to get there."

"We are coming too." She said with authority. I looked down at her.

"Then let's go."

**A/N: **End of chapter 5!!! I hope you like it just as much as I liked writing it.

**In the next chapter: **Bella and Edward come face to face. And a baby?


	6. Poker Face

**A/N: If you think my story is good. Tell other Twilight fans. I want readers. It makes me feel good to see that other people like my story. This chapter is the one that gave me the idea to write. My imagination gave me this scene first. I built the stroy from there. So I hope you enjoy this, I surely will.**

It was almost like a reception area, except the normal human wouldn't want to wait there. If a human was brought into this room, it was only for a moment, before you would be taken to the rooms beyond. That's where they waited for you. It gave me the creeps when Jane and the others led me through it for the first time. I thought they were taking me to see a doctor or something, but I knew that wasn't it. I can still remember how fast my heart was beating, and Jane grinning at me when she noticed.

I wasn't scared though. I was anything but. I was more nervous than anything. I looked up at the blinking florescent lights above me.These lights were spread along the roof from the hall that reminded me of The Shining to the reception area. My mind swam and I felt aware of another pair of eyes on me. I looked at the receptionist and my mood turned to curiousity. She was human. I was confused. She just sat there with this over prenounced smile on her face, showing off her human good looks.

"Hello Jane." The receptionist said happily. I couldn't tell if she had something mentally done to her, because she never even glanced at me.

"Good Morning Gianna." Jane sang. Jane started, leading me into a room beyond the reception area. I took a glance at Gianna as I walked by. I was still curious as to why she was so comfortable with all these vampires around. Did she even know what they were?

Jane led us into another hall where two others stood. Another boy, about the same age as Jane walked forward. They caught each other in an embrace and then both looked at me.

"Bella. This is Alec." Jane said.

"Hello." I said shyly.

"A pleasure." He chimed.

"And this is Demetri." Jane said again. I looked at the man with Alec, he had long dark hair to his shoulders,unlike Felix's cropped short. I said hello again, and he merely nodded.

"Aro is waiting." Alec whispered to his sister. Jane nodded and started to walk again. I followed, and a slow trickle of fear crawled up my back. I walked slower than usual. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. Jane led us into another hall. There were only two doors that stood out. I thought we were headed to the one at the end, a nice golden one, but we turned and headed into a wooden door. I glanced around me as we walked in and my mouth dropped open. It was as if we had walked into the chamber of a castle. stone walls and floor. There were no windows, but light came in from slits in the walls. There were large throne like wooden chairs scattered around the room. My breath caught when I saw a large drain in the middle of the floor. I could only guess what that was for.

It was who I saw that made me shiver. There were five men standing in the room. All of them wearing balck cloaks.Three of the five had long hair. One had white hair, the others had black. The man in the middle was frail. He had long black hair and deeply prefect looks. Not beautiful though, but perfect. He smiled at me as we walked in and I knew immediatly that this was Aro.

"Bella!" he sung. "Welcome to my home."

I didn't say anything to him, I just stared. He laughed, I grimaced.

"Was your traveling well?" he asked, walking towards us, his friends came closer too. I nodded and he smiled."Welcome home Jane." he said, coming forward and kissing her on fully on the lips.

"Thank you." she answered lovingly.

"Leave us." he said and turned around heading to the largest of the chairs, and sitting down. Once everyone was gone except for us he beckoned me forward. "Take a seat Bella."

I slowly, but with determination, sat on the chair close to him. He watched me as I did this.

"Are you afraid of me Bella?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered a little too quickly. He laughed silently, and said something under his breath, I never caught it. He never spoke for another minute. He kept watching me, and it seemed like he was trying to conclude something in his mind.

"Do you mind if I touch you Bella?" he asked slowly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Oh. no. " he laughed. " I want to see something."

"See what exactly?"

He laughed again. "All my words are getting mis-understood. Let me explain." He smiled at me carefully. I didn't smile back. What I did do, was slowly inch away from him.

"I believe Edward told you about our quirks. Things that we can do that humans can't."

"Like move really fast."

"Yes. He probably also told you that each of us usually has a unique trait that sets us apart from everyone else."

"Yea."

"Yes. Edward can read minds, am I right?"

"Yea."

"Well I can too."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I can't read anyones mind unless I come into contact with him or her."

"Oh."

"Jane has notified me that you are different."

"So has my mother."

"Oh. Yes, well. It has come to my understanding that the Cullens' powers don't work on you."

"Yea."

"I just wanted to see-"

"If yours didn't work on me either."

"Well, yes."

"I'm not letting you touch me."

He watched me for a moment and then he nodded. We sat there, watching eachother for a few minutes. His eyes were deep red and I wondered if he was going to leap at me and then watch my blood seep down into the drain. He'd probably use my blood for other things.

"You're probably hungry."

"And tired." I added.

He smiled, and stood up.

"Well, I'll get Felix to show you to your room."

----

"So, are you glad you're here?" Felix asked, turning his head towards me as we walked. I shrugged my shoulders, not looking up into his face. I did look at his body though. It was muscular under the white dress shirt he wore. A little more built than Edward but defineitly no where near as much as Emmett. I looked up into his face and blushed. He was watching me with curiousity, but there was a smile on his face.

"Do you miss your dad yet?"He asked as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"Of coarse."

"Not enough to go home."

"Would you let me?"

He laughed at this and we stopped beside an average looking door. He didn't answer my question though. It's not like I would go home if they let me. I was curious to see myself as a vampire. Even if it had to be like them. I could tell by looking at these people that they would be Edwards and the rests' enemies. Edward was being more of an enemy now, and I wasn't afraid of these people. Well except Aro.

Felix slid a key into the lock and the door opened. He followed me inside. It was a nice room I guess, definetly a place I could get used to. The walls were all wooden, as well as the floor. Except for a very comforting looking rug in front of a fire place. The bed was king size and sat in the corner. It looked like an antique with the design on the bed posts. There were two arm chairs sitting facing the fireplace and another one next to the bed. I couldn't help but smile. I walked in and placed my bag on a chair, sitting on the bed. I couldn't wait to fall asleep in it.

"You like it." Felix said, he was standing in front of the door, watching me.

"I really do."

"Good."

I looked at the table beside my bed, an array of food sat on it waiting.

"I can't eat all this." I laughed.

" We didn't know what you liked, so we got the load." He said with a smile.

"We?"

"Gianna and I."

"Oh."

"Are you scared?" He asked after a moment.

"Not at this exact moment, no."

"You're not scared of being alone with me?" He said with a sly grin.

"Should I be?" I challenged.

"I like you already." He said, laughing.

Felix bid me a good sleep and then he left. I ate as much as I could without getting sick, then changed into the one pair of pyjamas that I brought. I was in bed and sleeping within ten minutes. I didn't dream this night, if I did, I didn't remember it in the morning.

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I sat in Jaspers arms waiting for Rosalie and Edward to return. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa. Emmett rose when they walked in. He grabbed Rosalie into his arms and held her. Rosalies arms slid around his back and she leaned her head into his shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed her gently. Edward stood there, doing nothing. I could tell he wanted someone to hold. That was his own fault.

Emmett and Rosalie broke apart and looked at Carlisle.

"A plane leaves for New York in two hours. From there it'll be straight to Venice." Carlisle said with an even tone.

"How long will that take?" Edward asked quietly. Carlisle glanced at him.

"We'll be there tomorrow around noon."

"But tomorrows the day they're going to change her." I said loud and quick. Edward looked at me with curiousity. He was probably aware that I was second to him for how much I cared about Bella.

"It will be at midnight." Carlisle went on. " We'll just have to hope nothing happens before then." Everyone was watching him, wanting to know what to do next. Carlisle turned around and took Esme's hand, lifting her from the couch. " We wont need to bring that much." He said to everyone, yet looking into Esme's eyes. She smiled up at him. Jasper stood up, lifting me as well. He let my feet touch the ground but he didn't take his arms from around me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emmett said, breaking the momentary silence. We all nodded and started to head out the door. Edward stood there, watching as we passed. As I walked by I took him into a hug. He hugged me back, tightly. He buried his head into my shoulder. I could tell that he would cry if he could.

"We'll get her." I whispered into his ear. He didn't answer. He let go and I walked out of the house.

---

The plane ride was horrible. When we got to New York, we had to take two hours waiting for the next plane. Edward sat in the airports uncomfortable neon-colored plastic chairs, his face in his hands. He was getting pretty impatient. I felt so sorry for him. I was also nervous about getting to Bella in time to slap her for what shes doing.

We arrived in Venice at about four pm their time. We were late. Carlisle had a car waiting for us, the windows tinted to impossible. We went the speed limit as we drove and within the hour we were standing outside of a large dead-bolted door, outside of the Volturi's keep.

We all glanced at eachother and Carlisle lifted his fist and knocked.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I must of slept for a very long time, because when I awoke I could see a ray of sunlight coming through the curtains. I didn't even realize that there were windows. I got up and threw open the curtains. Sunlight engulfed me, warming my body with tingleing sun rays. I smiled. I looked at my watch, it was 10 pm. Tomorrow night at this time I would be getting ready to change. Then I'd have three days of treacherous pain to look forward to. I turned around to see what I was going to be wearing today. There was a white suit lieing on the arm chair next to by bed. I put it on and walked to the mirror to see how I looked. Not that bad. The bottoms were capris, tieing along the waist. The top had long sleeves that tightened at my wrists and then left extra fabric to cover half of my hands. There was a small V-neck with elastic that went under my breasts and met in the middle of my back. I still wore my bra though. The bottom of the shirt went just below my hips, covering my waist. I thought it made me look pretty thin. I liked it.

I went to my bag and grabbed my hair brush and tooth brush, and then looked around. I saw a sliding door to the left of the room and went to open it. A small bathroom sat on the other side, with a large jacuzzi to the back. I knew what I was doing that night. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I walked out of my room and into the hall way from before. I had no idea where to go and how to get there, so I just strolled along the hallway. I eventually found the stair case from this morning. I almost tripped on the last step but was caught in someones strong arms. For a moment I thought it was Edward, but It wasn't. It was Felix. I smiled up at him apologizing. He smiled back warmly.

"You're not going to attack me if you get to close?" I asked as he set me back on the ground.

"No. I'm able to tell the difference between what I do want to eat and what I don't." he said.

"Kind of like choosing between cheese cake and spinach?" I grinned.

"Kind of. Come I'll take you back to the reception area. I ordered you some food."

"Thanks." I followed him down a long hallway, past the golden door and the door that led to the haunting drain in the ground. Soon we were back in the reception area. I saw Gianna's face, and she actually acknowledged me.

"Good evening." She said.

"I'll leave you here." Felix said to me. " Do you think you can find your way back to your room?" I nodded and he left. I turned to Gianna. She smiled and reached under the desk, pulling out a bag. I smiled and retrieved it from her hands.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Gianna." She answered smiling. We talked for about 15 minutes. I asked her why she worked here and she said that it paid good. I knew there must of been other reasons. She was actually a pretty cool person, once I got to know her.

After I was done eating, she stood up and bid me farewell. I said good-bye and she got up and left. Her shift was over. I stood there for a bit, then I looked around. I went and sat on one of many leather couches that were on the other side of the room. I put my face in my hands and cried.

After about an hour, I got up and walked back to my room. Felix came and played cards with me. Soon Demetri and a couple others were seated on the soft rug infront of the fire place. When we got bored of cards we just sat there talking. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying myself. I knew I should be afraid of these vampires in front of me, but I couldn't. I was intrigued by them. We sat up laughing until about 2 in the morning, then Felix realized that I still needed to sleep, so they left. I crawled into bed. After a few minutes I cried again. I liked it here, but I missed Charlie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

We walked into the waiting room. I had never been here before but I hated it already. It smelt like blood and sweat. The seven of us were greeted by the receptionist. She looked slightly surprised to see us.Did she know who we were. I was also surprised to see she was human. Jasper was surprised too, but for another reason. I looked at him, his nostrils were flaring. I squeezed him hand for support.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes you may." Edward said. "Tell me where the hell-"

"Edward." Rosalie hissed. Edward stopped talking, but he looked angry. Carlisle walked up to the receptionist and smiled warmly.

"We'd like to speak to Aro." He said.

"One moment please." She said, reaching for the phone on her desk. "Theres some people here to see Aro." She murmered into the phone. "I don't know. Yes. Yes. Alright." She looked up at Carlisle. "May I ask who you are?"

"Tell them Carlisle Cullen is here to see him." He smiled at her slightly. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Uh. Carlisle Cullen." She said again into the phone. I looked at Edward, he was getting very agitated. "And his family. Yes. " She hung up and smiled, showing off her teeth. "Why don't you just take a seat." She pointed at the sofas."They are excited to see you. Someone will be out in a moment to bring you in."

"Thank you." Esme said.

"No problem."

We went and sat where we were supposed to. None of us spoke to eachother. Edward had his eyes closed. Esme and Carlisle sat watching the receptionist. Emmett and Rosalie where whispering to eachother intently. Jasper slid his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed. I sat listening to what was happening around me. There was a knock at the door and the receptionist went and opened it. She took a bag from someone on the other side, came back in and placed it on her desk. She picked up the phone, waiting for an answer. While she waited she smelt the bag and moaned.

"Theres something here for you." She said playfully." I don't know, but it smells really good." She laughed. "Hurry up then." She hung up, smiling. Someone walked in from the rooms beyond. He winked at the receptionist and she smiled.

"Good afternoon Felix." She said.

"Hello Gianna." He started to walk to the door out when he noticed us. He lifted his chin slightly.

"Carlisle." He said taking in our faces. "Edward." he laughed mockingly.

"Felix." Edward said wit hatred.

"Let me guess why you're here." he said smiling. He looked behind him. "If you speak to her, we'll make it faster." He smiled again and then left.

"Jerk." I said.

"Here Here." Emmett said. The door opened and Bella walked out. Edwards head popped up when he smelt her. He opened his mouth to say somthing, but I hushed him with my mind. He looked at all of us, we were all staring at him. He looked like he was about to kill something.

Bella hadn't noticed we were here.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"yummy. Smells good." I moaned, looking into the bag and pulling out my food, Greek. Gianna smiled at me.

"If you were one mintute longer, I would of eaten it myself."

I laughed and passed her half my sandwich.

"Nah I have my own." She said lifting a brown lunch bag off the floor.

"Looks good." I said, and we both laughed. I took a large bite and swallowed."You don't know what your missing." I said.

"How was your night?" She asked. I picked at the corner of the desk. I laughed.

"It was interesting. Never play cards with a vampire." I smiled.

"Why?"

"They all have perfect poker faces." We both laughed again." I must of been up until 2 in the morning, we only played cards for 2 hours before I got mad and gave up. You should of seen Felix's face every time I lost. He wouldn't stop mocking me."

"That's Felix for you."

"I guess. He's a cool guy though." I murmered between bites.

"Who else played?"

"Uhm Demetri and a couple other guys whom I don't remember thier names. They're all so hard to pronounce, I just gave up." I giggled. The door out to the hall opened and Demtri walked out. "Hey we were just talking about you." I said. He just nodded at me. I glanced at Gianna and she smiled. Thats when I noticed he was holding a gun. I stepped back. "Uh oh. Gianna I think I'm gonna go."

"Yea. See you later." she said with an awkward smile. I headed to the door, just when the door across the room opened. I didn't even look, I knew who it was.

"Too late Isabella." Demetri said. I moaned and backed up against the wall to the right of the hall door. I started to hypervenilate when I saw the large crowd of people walk in, following Felix. He looked at me sympatheticly and went to stand my Demetri.

"Oh. I wonder what's in here." A tourist said to his wife. I moaned and sat against the wall, trying to breath without throwing up. All the people were talking about what they were going to do afterwards.

"Wait why is that guy holding a gun?" Someone announced. I could tell that they realized that they were being herded, because more vampires came in and stood, keeping them in line. I could hear people screaming, saying they wanted to go home. A tear trickled down my face, and then I heard it. A child cry. I lifted my head and saw her. She was in her mothers arms. Her mother was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. I acted quickly.

"Felix!" I yelled. He turned around. "You said no children." I said angrily. He looked around and saw her. He looked at me again. I gave him a pleading look. He thought for a second and then he reached forward and grabbed the child. Holding it away from his body, he brought her to me. I took her in my arms and held her tight.

"Be good for mommy." A woman said from the crowd. I tried to comfort the child my humming in her ears. She stopped crying and held her arms around my neck, which was wet from her tears and mine.

After everyone was gone, I stopped crying. I could hear faint whispers coming from the room beyond, and then the slight smell of blood wafted into my nose. I rubbed the childs head slowly, and then looked around.

I caught eyes with someone, and I started to cry again.

"You shouldn't of come." I said, standing up. Edward was there, with everyone. I looked into the faces of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett,Rosalie,Japsper, Alice and him. Alice ran forward first and threw her arms around me. I put the child downand she wrapped her arms around my legs. She had stopped crying, but I didn't. I hugged Alice back, but I didn't say anything.

"Bella. I missed you so much." She said, pulling away. I smiled slightly at her, but my eyebrows were burrowed and I kept surprise and fear in my eyes. She stepped back, and I felt like puking. Edward took a step towards me. I stepped back, shaking my head slowly. More tears streamed down my face. I couldn't look up into his eyes, because If I did ,I would run to him. I didn't want to. I picked up the child.

"Bella, You're being absurd." Carlisle said.

"No. this is the first time I'm not." I said, taking another step backwards. I turned around and headed towards the door. Someones hand grabbed me around the wrist.

"Bella. We didn't come all this way for you to do this." Rosalie said angrily.

"Since when do you care!?" I screamed. She looked hurt, and I shook my hand loose.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Japser asked.

"Go home."

"I'm not leaving without you." Edward said agrily. I gave him a sideways look. "Alive." He said again. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I couldn't stop.

"Typical." I said and turned around again, despite their protests, and walked into the hall. I made sure the door closed behind me.

**A/N: I know it's long but I didn't want to stop writing until I got to the part where the meet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**If you like this story, check out chapter 1 of my other Twilight/New Moon based fic.**

**In the next chapter: Will the Cullens go home alone? Or will they be forced to **_**Drag**_** her back?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Didn't you enjoy that last chapter. Er, now I have no idea how to beat it. Darn. Oh wait I have an idea...**

**CHAPTER 7: THE DEAD MANS CHEST... (no, just kidding)**

I sat on my bed crying. I cried for the love of Edward, and I cried for the child in my arms. She no longer had a family. I was going to find it though.

_The girl had long golden curls that were soaked with sweat. I think she was about two years old. She had finished crying. I had asked what her name was. She was Kary._

I gave her a bath, and then I had one too. We both had sadness to try and wash off. When we were both dressed, I walked out of the room. I had to talk to Felix or Jane or somone. I walked slowly down the hall. No one was around. Where was everyone. As I walked by the door were I first met Aro, I stopped. I could hear talking. I adjusted Kary to my left side, and placed my ear against the door.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without her!" Edwards voice swept through me like razors. My breathing grew faster.

"Calm down, Edward." This was Esme, I knew by her loving voice.

"No! I will not _calm down_." I heard a crash.

"Edward! Please." Carlisle this time. "Aro. We understand that she chose to come here but-"

"She was out of her mind! " Edward said, his voice rising. I caught my breath.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Alice said, I could barely hear her. I did know what I was doing. And I still planned on doing it. Tonight. I wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"Well, we'll have to finish what we started." Aro said, his voice calm.

"Your not going to finish anything because nothing has been started and thats the way it's staying!" Edwards voice was booming.

"Edward please. We're getting no where with your voice like that." Rosalie said. I pressed my ear harder against the door, while rubbing circles into Kary's back.

"Bella came here on her own. Who says we're keeping her hostage." Jane's child like voice said happily.

"Did you see what she was wearing? That was the work of a kidnapper." Emmetts voice said. I could hear a slight amount of anger in his voice and I stiffled a cry. I never knew he cared that much about me.

"We were only trying to make her comfortable." Jane said again. There was silence for a moment. Slowly I could hear someone crying. No. It wasn't Edward. I felt the need to go in and comfort him, but I couldn't. I had to stand my ground. The crying stopped and I wondered if Jasper had anything to do with that. I placed my palm on the door.

Another crash sent the wall shaking. Kary started to cry. Louder and louder her wails swam through the air. The door opened and Felix stood there. There was no expression on his face.

"Is that Bella?" Aro's voice came from inside. "Let her in, Felix." Felix stepped aside and I walked in. I slid Kary so that I cradled her in my arms, her legs slightly around my waist. She continued to cry, silently. Tears streaming down her face and onto my shirt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her cheek on my collarbone. "Good afternoon Bella. Did you rest well." Aro asked, a triumphant smile on his face. I slowly nodded. "Ah, good." He gestured for me to come and stand beside him, and I did obediently.

I looked around me. Jasper was in the corner, his arms crossed, staring at me intently. Alice stood near him, her face sad. I felt bad, turning my head. Carlisle was standing closest to me, holding Esme around the waist with his right arm. Esme smiled at me, and my heart sank. More tears fell down my face. Rose and Emmett were to the left of me, against the wall. Then I looked at Edward. I didn't see him at first because he was on the ground. He looked so weak and small. I couldn't stand to watch him, but I couldn't tear my gaze off of him. A chair was broken into pieces behind him, and a few bricks from the wall had come loose and lied in crumbs. He looked up at me, his eyes black as coal. The shadows below his eyes were almost as dark as his eyes.

"Bella..." his voice pleaded. I tore my gaze away from him, taking in a deep breath. Alec came forward and kissed my hand. I blushed somewhat.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"Bella?" Jane asked. I didn't look at her. I buried my face into Kary's hair, my crying stopped. I had no more tears to cry. I knew my face was most likely red and puffy, but I didn't care. The Cullens had ruined everything, and yet I wanted to go with them so badly. I looked up into Aro's face. He watched me for a moment and then motioned to Demetri. Demetri walked towards me and put his hands out. He wanted Kary.

"I don't think so Buster." I said strongly.

"Nothing is going to happen to her Bella. It would just be more convenient for us to work things out here if we didn't have this child with us." Aro said calmly. I let out a slow breath, but I didn't let go of Kary. I turned back to Demetri.

"As if I trust you." I said. Alice's face caught me. I turned to her. She was smiling. I tried to smile back at her.

"Demetri." Aro said again. This time Demetri tried to force Kary out of my arms. I didn't stand a second. He had her in a flash. He held her with one arm, way from his body.

"No." I said, walking towards him.

"As if you stand a chance." Demetri smiled. Oh. I hated him now.

"Why are you being so absurd." Aro said. "Just let him take the child."

"What is with people calling me _absurd_!" I bellowed angrily. I looked around me. Carlisle walked forward, his face calm; his eyes searching mine. I think he found what he was looking for. He looked to Edward. After a moment Edward nodded. Edward turned to me, slowly taking in my expressions, he stood up.

"Bella, you're coming with us." I looked at him closely and shook my head.

"No. I'm not."

"Bella." His voice rose slightly and I took a step backwards. Edward took in a slow breath."Why?" he asked. "Why did you come here?" It was barely audible but I heard it clearly.

"I want.. I need this E-Edward." I said slowly. He watched me closely, taking in my expression. "Why do you care. I thought I wasn't good enough." I looked away from him, and up into Aro's eyes. When my breathing calmed slightly, I turned back to Edward. He was there, standing inches in front of me. My breath caught. He placed his hands on either side of my neck, lifting my face with his thumbs,so that he could look into my eyes. I saw pain in his eyes.

"I love you, Bella." A slow breath. "You wouldn't let me leave. I had to say those things to get away. You were better off without me. I see now that I was wrong." He searched my face. I didn't say anything. He whispered now. "I didn't know you would believe me."

"Edward, you said the things that I had been dreading, and deep down I already knew. Ofcoarse I was going to believe you." I whispered back.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you still want me, or has my hope come true. Have you truely stopped loving me?"

"Edward, now you're being absurd. I can't stop loving you. It's impossible."

His glance shifted from my eyes, to my lips. Then his lips were on mine and I couldn't stop him. Not because he was so much stronger than me. No, because I wanted this just as much as he did.

This kiss was full of so much passion. All the love that we had been building up inside of ourselves was now seeping into one another. I lifted my hands, placing one on his lower back, the other rested on his hand as it held my face. There was no boundaries with this kiss. My lips opened at the exact same time as his did. We were in sync with one another. I breathed in his scent, and he moaned. He didn't let go, and I felt his tongue touch my lips. I felt the hunger rise inside him, but it was an entirely new hunger. When he finally broke free, he let slow simple kisses keep my heart steady. His hand curled around mine, holding it prisoner. His other arm went around my waist.

"Come home with me." He whispered in my ear. "I've been foolish. I'll never leave." I looked into his eyes, as I licked my lower lip. I believed him.

"Will you change me?" His face hardened slightly. "Please."

"Bella I can't."

"Then I'm staying here." Edwards eyes grew darker.

"Bella. That's not an option." I tried to give him that 'I've made up my mind' look. I don't know if it worked.

Rosalie walked forward and stood beside Edward, Emmett coming up behind her. I saw now that Emmett was wounded. He held his hand against his chest. I could only guess what they were thinking. Soon all the Cullens were infront of me. Alice was still smiling.

"You'll forgive us." She whispered.

"What?"

Next thing I knew, Edward had me in his death grip, and then he was running through the door.

"No!" I screamed. Edward didn't look down at me. He was on a mission.

"Bella!" I could hear Aro's voice from somwhere far off. "We'll get you Bella, don't worry."

**A/N: So, what do y'all think? Hmm? Was it good? Did you hate it with a passion ( I hope not)? Tell me by clicking and reviewing. Make my day. I want to see more reviews. It may help me with my writing. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: What lies behind the golden door will be revealed. What will happen to Kary. STAY TUNED.**


	8. Cold Teeth On My Neck

**A/N: Can you tell that I've been trying to put some time between chapters? You know, If I get more reviews I'll post faster. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me to see that you enjoy my stories. :) You're my superheros.**

**CHAPTER 8**

I closed my eyes as Edward ran. My stomach was sick, both of the motion of my body and the feeling of dread. I had come so close, and now everything had been drained. I no longer wanted to use any of my energy, but I knew it would all come seeping out as anger once Edward finally put me down.

Eventually Edward stopped running, and I could feel his chest rising and falling. I didn't open my eyes. I knew once I looked into his face I would scream. I'd let him think I was sleeping.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" Alice asked from somewhere behind us.

"I'm not sure." His voice was slow. "Carlisle?"

"I think we need to get a room for Bella." Edward's chest tightened. "There's no way we could get her on an airplane until morning."

"If they find us?" Jasper asked.

"We kill them." Emmett said, his voice harsh.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Carlisle said.

"We don't know what's necessary anymore." Emmett said again.

"Never the less." Carlisle's voice grew soothing. "Come dear, let's find the closest hotel." After a moment we started moving again, but I could tell by the hard rise and fall of Edward's legs that we were walking the human way. I could sense Edward's eyes on my face. He sighed, his arm tightening around my legs. My face fell into the shoulder of his other arm, his skin softening under my touch. He bent his face down, his breath tickleing my skin. His nose touched mine gently. I wanted to pull him into a kiss, but I couldn't. I didn't want the anger to dissolve out of me. After awhile I truthfully fell asleep.

I awoke as Edward was gently placing me down on a bed. I murmered silently, and buried my face into the pillow. Edward's hand stroked my cheek. Where was everyone else? His fingers continued to caress my face, his fingertips burning my skin soothingly.

I opened my eyes and looked into his face. He was kneeling on the floor, his arm crossed on the bed, cradling his head. His other hand stopped. He placed his palm on my cheek. I didn't smile, but I didn't explode either. No, instead I cried. Tears strolled down my cheeks. His expression turned from neutral to concern. He traced his hand to my ear and down my neck, trailing to my lower back. He lifted his other hand and slid it underneath me, then pulled me onto the floor and into his lap. I gasped, trying to keep my breathing normal. I dug my face into his chest, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Why?" I moaned. "Why did you do that?"

"Shh,Bella." He kissed my hair.

"No." My voice changed. "No. I will not shut up." I struggled in his arms, trying to get up, his grip tightened.

"I didn't tell you to _shut up."_ I looked into his eyes, and tore my gaze from him. I pushed with all my might against his iron grip.

"Take me back!" I screamed. "Take me back!"

"Bella stop!"

"No!" I cried.

"Please, just stop screaming." I did, but I didn't relax in his arms. I took in one big slow breath. I looked around.

"Where's Alice?Where's everyone?"

His voice relaxed slightly.

"Carlisle and Esme took the room next to ours, Rosalie and Emmett are there too."

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Went for a walk, they're getting you something to eat."

"I wont eat."

"Yes you will, Bella." He grabbed my face and turned it towards him. I tried to look away, but his grip held mine. Soon his eyes had overtaken me. "Do you know what the Volturi are; what they are capable of doing?" I started to answer but he cut me off. "No. I don't think you do, or else you wouldn't of come here."

"I had to Edward."

"They forced you."

"No. I wanted to come. I need to be like you. I want to be with you forever."

"You don't know what you need."

"Do you know what you need?" I quizzed him. "Because I think that you're only aware of what you want. You need me too. YES. you do. You need me there. You need me there so that you're no longer alone. You and I both know that we can never completely be unless we are of equal, well closely, alike. You're my prince charming, Edward. I'm your Cinderella. What we have is what we need; what we want. It's what's meant to be."

His eyes searched mine, and then it happened. I didn't know it was possible. He cried. One tear fell down his cheek. I caught it with my finger.

"Look at that." He whispered."I think you're turning me human, Bella."

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me, gently at first and then they became fierce. He lifted me up onto the bed. His body pressed me down into the blankets, his lips still on mine. His hands were still around my waist, but they slowly slid their way upwards, under my shirt. I made room for him to fit comfortably on top of me. Two long lost puzzle peices finally connecting. I had never felt his hands on the bare skin of my body before, and it sent thrills through my body. I left my arms above my head, letting him take control. His mouth roamed mine, inside and out, and then he nibbled his way down my neck stopping at my chest. He looked back up at me, his breathing harsh.

"Bella. Sweet Bella."He whispered.

"I'm ready, Edward."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door. We didn't answer it. It turned into loud bangs and Edward moaned, getting up and walking to the door. Alice walked in, followed by Jasper. I flushed and crawled under the blankets. Alice seemed oblivious, but Jasper was suspicious. Could he sense the mood Edward and I were in?

"Have you seen anything?" Edward asked, raking his hand through his hair.

"No."Alice shook her head.

---------------------------------

I woke a few hours later, in Edwards arms: at peace. I looked at the digital alarm clock next to the bed. It's 11:15. 45 minutes and I'd be in the process of becoming one of them. I rolled over, looking into Edwards eyes.

"How much do you love me?" I whisper.

"More than I love the sunlight. More than twilight. More than anything."

"Will you love me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Will you love me next month?" I smile.He kisses me gently.

"Yes."

"For how long."

"Forever."

I look into his eyes, placing my palm against his lips.

"I want to love you forever too." I whisper. He kisses my fingers.

There's a loud cackle. Edwards grip around me tightens.

"Edward?"

"Shh.." We lie there quietly. The cackle comes again, louder this time. Alice comes rushing into the room, followed by everyone else - Carlisle last. I stand up with Edward, his arms are still around my waist,holding me against his chest. He will make sure no one grabs me.

There's an explosion of some sort. The walls crumble. I can't help but scream. I close my eyes tight, holding onto Edwards hands around me. He turns me around so that I'm facing him, and I bury my face into his chest. The other Cullens step in front of us, blocking the entrance of anyone. Edward quickly picks me up.

"Hello everyone." Someones voice calls through the rubble.

"Edward, go." Rosalie whispers. Edward and I whisp through the door and run down the hallway. We break out into the back parking lot. Edward doesn't even through me on his back, he runs with my against his chest. He stops a couple of blocks away. The building has gone up in flames.

"Fire. Edward." I whisper.

"They'll be alright."

"You're afraid." I whisper again, looking up into his face.

"Yes."

"Hello Bella. Edward." Aro's voice drifts into my ears. Edwards body becomes tense. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Aro.Let me see you." Edward says. Aro walks into the haze of the street light. He is accompanied by Jane,Alec,and Felix. Felix gives me a look, smiling. I don't smile back. I dislike them all now.

"It's alright."I say. "I don't want to go anymore."

"Oh?" Aro asks. "What has your boyfriend told you Bella." I take in a dep breath.

"I don't want to go anymore. So, just, go away."

"That's no longer possible. You see were almost ready." He says. Edward growls.Aro nods to Felix. Edward's growl is louder. He hears something in someone's mind. A plan. He trys to back up, but he can't.

"I have powers to. Remember Edward?" Felix says, grinning.

"Don't touch her!" Edward screams.

"I don't think you should be making demands, judging by the state you're in" Alec giggles.

"Stop!" I scream "Go away! Please."

"Too late, Bella. Jane, do your stuff." Felix says. Jane smiles and walks forward, placing her hand on Edwards arm. He falls to the ground on fours. Im underneath him. He keeps his hands above mine. He wont let go. Jane steps closer, putting her hand on Edwards forhead. He moans, his teeth bare. A hear a shrill laugh, and then everything goes black.

I wake up, while being dragged down a hallway. The same hallway I've been down so many times. My eye sight is blurry, but I make out the gloden door. It opens and they drag me in. I fall to the floor, rolling onto my back. Edward lies close to me, his breath coming out in a hiss. I try to say his name, but I can't.

I hear fast whispers coming from near by.

"She'll warm up to us once she's been changed." Felix whispers.

"I know she will." Aro says. "Bring her here." I whimper as they pull me up unto a soft alter. I look around, the entire room is gold too. Fabric is thrown in patterns against the walls. the roof is one large sheet of glass, but I cannot see through it. They are doing something with my wrists. I start to breath heavily. I can't move.

"Edward.." I moan.

"Don't you dare touch her." Edwards voice is scratched, and I want to comfort him.

"Edward, I don't want it like this. This isn't how I wanted it to happen." I moan again, coughing.

"This isn't how it's going to happen." Edward's voice is not much more than a whisper. Tears run down my face.

"I think this is where you're wrong." Aro says to Edward.

"What about the child?" Felix asks from somewhere.

"The girl? Take her to Bella's room. She'll be her first meal." The door opens and then closes. Shadows cross my vision.

"This is going to sting a bit." Aro says slightly. I feel his hands on my shoulders, and then the cold feeling of his teeth on my neck. "Go to sleep now, Bella."

**A/N: Speechless? So am I. How bad do you want the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's friday people. I have a huge weekend planned, so -you can all cheer now- I'm writing this chapter now. I'm such a people pleaser aren't I? So sit back, relax, and watch the chapter unfold. **

**CHAPTER...9!!!!!**

_"This is going to sting a bit." Aro says slightly. I feel his hands on my shoulders, and then the cold feeling of his teeth on my neck. "Go to sleep now, Bella."_

His teeth dig into me like razors. I do not gasp in pain, but I close my eyes tightly with the pinch. My skin creases, and the chill of a drop of blood slides down the side of my neck. My breathing is short and scared. I don't want it this way. I can't move either out of force or fear. I can hear Edward screaming from somewhere far off,and then I feel it. The same feeling I felt not so long ago. I was burning.

I shriek in terror, shaking my entire body. Aro's teeth have left my neck. I grasp my hands against the buckles they've tied them to. I can't get loose. I open my eyes, everything is dim.

"Edward!" I scream. "Edward, I'm burning!" Everything has left my mind except Edward and the fire they've set loose on me. Tears stream down my face. My entire neck is on fire. It's slowly seeping into my lungs, it's become hard to breathe. I arch my back, trying to get away from the pain. It's unbearable.

"Edward..." I moan, thrashing my body back and forth. There's a loud thundering crash, but I can't see what's happening. My eyes are burning. I hear quick screams and voices from around me. A couple of thuds later, Alice's face comes into view. Her eyes are bloodshot, if she had blood. She looks like she had just dealt with more pain than I am in. I try to stop moving enough to look into her face.

"Oh my,Bella." She whispers. Emmett comes into view too, and with one quick pull, the wrist and ankle braces are pulled off of me. He picks me up slowly, cradleing me in his arms. He looks down at me with such concern, it's unbearable.

"It's going to be alright." He says, but his eyes tell me differently. I try to look around, but I can't move my neck."Just stay calm."

"Edward?" I moan. I look into Emmetts face. There's so much intensity in his eyes. My eyebrows crease.

"Edward!" my voice is panicked.

"Carlisle is with him." Emmett says. I gasp again as a new strand of posion is pumped from my heart, into my body.

"It burns." I cry. "It burns so much." Emmett doesn't say anything.

"Alright, let's go." Carlisle's voice says from near by. Emmett starts to run. I close my eyes and take steady breaths. Within moments, we are into the fresh air. My nostrils flare as the scent of eucalyptus stings me. "I can't breathe." I start gasping for air, but barely anything comes in. My lungs have collapsed.

"Dear God." Esme's voice drifts into my ears. "We were too late." Her voice turns into a whisper.

"You can get the posion out like last time, right?" Rosaline asks.

"It's going to be harder. She's been bit before. It's always harder."

We begin to move again, faster than I thought possible. I can't speak, I can't breathe, and it's getting so hard to open my eyes.

I feel my body on something soft. A bed. I open my eyes to a bright light. I scream with jagged breaths, forced from left over air in my lungs. Within seconds the light is off. I can hear Carlisle's calm voice.

"Okay. Hold her steady." he whispers, as if he knows that every sound is painful.

"Edward." I gasp.

"I'm here Bella." His soothing voice whispers into my ear. His hands are on mine, gentle.

"Edward..." I moan. He tickles my cheek with his nose, whispering.

"I know, Bella. I know."

"Edward. Are you going to, or should I? We better hurry, there won't be much time."

"I will." Edward states.

"It's going to take a lot of blood. By now it's gone through her entire chest. We're lucky her heart is still beating."

"I'll do it." Edward's face comes into view. It's full of so much love. His face is so close to mine, taking in the scent of my neck.He still keeps my hand in his. He takes in one long breath and begins to lower his jaw towards mine. I react quickly. I squeeze his hand, and he looks up into my eyes. I try to breath.

"Forever." I murmur with pain. "I'm ready." I plead with him, my eyes searching his. I gasp in pain again.

"Bella.. I.. " Edward murmurs. Kissing me gently on my limp lips.

"Edward it has to be done now!" Carlise orders. Edward looks into my eyes once more, his eyes hold nothing but love. He lowers his mouth closer to my neck, and then with a short burst of agility, he grips my hand. He turns his head and suddenly, as if doing it before he changes his mind, digs his fangs into my arm just above my inner elbow. I close my eyes.

**A/N: I am so proud of myself. I'm sorry about the cliffe's, but I have to so that I can make sure you'll keep reading. It's a shorter one too, but it's full of more intensity than the rest. I hope that made up for it. **

**If you like this story, please read my other Twilght/New Moon fic. Tell me what you think. **


	10. Welcome to the family

**A/N: Okay... uhm.. You know, JUST READ!**

**CHAPTER 10 (Part 1 of 2)The Conclusion**

I woke up screaming. I was in so much pain. There was only one definition for this. I was in Hell. Edward must of gone too far. He must of tried to suck the venom out of me, but couldn't resist. He killed me.

Fire crawled through my insides. My entire body lay still. I couldn't move,but I could scream. What did I do to deserve this? I went to church sometimes as a kid. I believe in God.

I could barely breath. Every breath my lungs took in against my power, made me realize that I wasn't dead. No, I was capable of being here. I was in the present. It was the deed of something evil, putting me through hell. I was being tortured by the devil.

How long had it been like this? How long had I been asleep? It couldn't of been too long. I wasn't able of knowing what was happening around me, only what was happening in me. I was changing.

It lasted like this for what seemed like days. I didn't sleep after the first time I woke. Not that I didn't want to sleep. I tried.

At one point, I finally realized what was happening around me. I was able to turn my head, and I looked into my angel's face. His eyes were black, curious. He was hungry, but for more than one reason. He was scared. When he saw that I was watching him, a small smile swept across his face. He pushed the hair out of my face, caressing my forehead with his thumb.

"Hello." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile. I still could hardly move my body now, but the pain was under control.

"Hi." I whispered back. He moved his fingers along my eyebrows, trailing along my cheekbone and jaw.

"I missed you." He said slowly. "When you were with the Volturi." He let out a rush of air. "The moment that I left you're side. I died again."

"At least you didn't feel as much pain as I was just in."

"Maybe more." His voice faltered suddenly, and he had me in his arms within seconds. We were both on the floor now. Him, leaning on the side of the bed while he held me agaisnt his chest. "Is the pain gone?" He whispered.

"Almost." I smiled at him, lifting my hands up and pulling his face close. He kissed me, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling back.

"Do you remember what happened after Aro bit you." His voice held concern.

"Yes." I said after a few seconds.

"Everything?"

"Almost. Edward, did you.." I took in a small breath of air. "Did you change me?" He watched me for a moment, his eyes searching mine with love and fright."Edward?"

"Bella.." His voice quivered slightly, he leaned forward, grazing his lips along my jaw. " I didn't know what to do.."

"Please tell me you did." I whispered looking into my lap.

"Yes,Bella. I did. I shouldn't of. I've ruined your life. I could of sav-" I wouldn't let him finish. My lips were on his. I kissed him with so much force that his grip tightened on me so that his body wouldn't slide the bed. My lips pulsed with every kiss. I parted my lips but he didn't stop. When we finally parted, I whispered:

"Thank you." He held my face close to his, his eyes clouded beyond measure.

"Don't say that yet."

There was a knock at the door. Carlisle walked in his face covered in concern.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine I guess." He looked me over and then smiled.

"It's complete." He said. Alice and everyone else then entered the room. Edward held me close to him, protectively. Alice's face was full of enthusiasm.

"Oh Bella! This is so wonderful! I knew it was going to happen! Didn't I tell you." She winked at me, dancing across the room and landing on the floor in front of me. I smiled at her.

"I didn't bet against you, Alice." I whispered. Alice beamed, looking behind her at the rest of the Cullens.

"Are we still in Italy?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme said, walking closer."We'll leave when it gets dark." I nodded.

"What happened to them?"

"We got them good,Bella."Emmett boomed. " Once we got Jane and the other squirt down, the rest all ran."

"Including Aro?" I said quizically.

"Well, let's just say he wont be _luring_ humans into his lair anytime soon." Rosalie said, walking up to Emmett and taking his giant hand in hers. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Rosalie." I smile at her, and she smiles slightly back. I turn my head and look at everyone. I can't help but feelc calm, given the certain circumstances. I may have to thank Jasper about that later. I smiled when he looked at me, his face equally welcoming.

"Do you feel any different, Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice melancholly.

"Not really. I'm still getting used to the whole breathing thing." I answered. Alice giggled.

"You're going to have more to get used to." Her voice was high.

"I kind of figured that." I said, leaning my head on Edwards shoulder. "The pain's gone now." I whispered. Edward stood taking me with him. I opened my eyes wide. He stood me infront of him, his arms still around my waist, but my feet on the ground. It felt wierd. I felt like I was standing on water. Like I was floating on air. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Try to walk, Bella." Carlisle's said. I turned my head to Edward, suddenly feeling like a toddler. Edward let go of me and I took a step forward, my legs buckled. Edward caught me and pulled me back up against his chest. "It's going to take a bit of getting used to." Carlise laughed.

"Yea. A bit." I said smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Emmett said, walking forward and taking me into his huge arms. I felt like he was going to squeeze me to oblivian.

"Okay." I managed to say. He laughed and whispered in my ear. "Little sis." His voice was full of happiness. He let go of me and I fell against Edward, gasping for air I didn't need.

"Here,Here!" Everyone cheered, including Rosalie,"Welcome to the family."

Edwards eyes were happy, but I saw sadness in his eyes.

"What about Charlie?" He asked. I looked at him.

"He'll be alright." I smiled. Because I knew he would be."It's not like I'm leaving him forever. We've got time." He relaxed a bit.

"So you're coming back to Forks?"

"Of coarse, silly!" I smiled, kissing him on the nose. He lowered his head, kissing me hard on the lips. I pulled back."Oh my god..." I lifted my hand to my mouth.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Kary." I moaned.

**I've been working on this chapter on and off for like the last 3 days. lol. Hope you like, and that you're excited for the conclusion. Oh, if you watched Pirates 3. I have an awesome idea for a fanfic, so look for it, even when this is over.!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yea, it's been a while. Don't start. lol I have been so busy with school work. I wrote another story and it's doing SO well. It's called 'Finally able to let go'... go check it out and read it. So... heres the CONCLUSION.. yes thats right... CONCLUSION to this story. **

**READ THIS: IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, try to talk me into writing sequal :):)**

**okay... ready???? da da daaaaa...**

**Chapter 11: Conclusion Part 2: A Happy Ending?**

Read this, and while you do so, think of Edwards and Bella's love. Yea, I'm a poetry freak... I have pages and pages of poems that remind me of those two star crossed lovers. :) ask me, and I'll send them to you.

**Sonnett 116, William Shakespeare.**

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments; love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O, no, it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is a star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his hieght be

taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with it's brief hours and weeks,

but bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're probably thinking that we didn't get there in time. To rescue Kary, I mean. We did get there. Well, Emmett and Carlisle _got _there. Edward wouldn't have me going back there, just in case there were any Volturi snooping about. I was glad to hear that Aro was alright. I did grow slightly fond of him. Slightly.

I sat on the over-starched blanket on the over-stuffed bed of the hotel room. I was ready to go back to Forks. It was dark now, we were going to leave as soon as Emmett and Carlise got back. Edward sat across from me, holding my hands in his. It felt wierd. I could still feel his hands as cold as ever. I had just realized that it shouldn't feel like that.

"That's odd." I whispered.

"What is?" Edward asked with genuine curiousity.

"Are my hands warm?" I asked. He looked from my hands into my face, as if he didn't realize it.

"Esme?" He said. She came forward. "Take Bella's hands. Is there anything strange about it?" He asked. Esme took my hands, she hesitated for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Strange?" I asked.

"No. Edward, I think we've found her ability." He said.

"What!?" I asked with a dumb expression. Edward smiled. I looked at him forwardly. Alice came over and bounced on the bed.

"This is so great, Bella!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't get what my special 'power' is..." I said. She smiled wider, if it was possible. He started to giggle. She took me by the hand and danced toward the bathroom. She pulled me in, and closed the door behind us. The back of the door had a large mirror covering most of it's perimeter. I looked at myself.

You're thinking that I didn't recognize myself. Oh, It was still me looking back. I stepped forward. This is the first time I looked in a mirror since I changed.

"Name what's changed." Alice stated. I looked at her, she was still smiling. I caught my breath and placed my palm on the reflective glass.

"I look... the same." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, my skins a bit lighter I guess, and my eyes are a little ...darker. " I whispered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"And?" She said. I didn't know what she was trying to get me to say. I couldn't think of anything else different.

"Maybe it's not the way you look, Bella. Look deep." I closed my eyes. I tried searching, but I couldn't feel anything.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I whined.

"Because you need to figure it out on your own." She smiled. I groaned.

"So, I can radiate human heat. Big deal." I said.

"It will be a deal when you figure it out more." I sighed and walked back into the room.My stomach turned strangely, my throat slowly pulsing. I ignored it.

Edward was standing now. His face radiant.

"We're you listening in?" I asked playfully, letting his arms wrap around me. He blew in my hair.

"Maybe." he chuckled. I grunted, which made him laugh even more.

"My Bella, don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough." He smiled. I kissed his neck. Edwards head tilted, I turned around. Seconds later, the door opened. Emmett and Carlisle walked in. Carlisle held a sleeping Kary in her arms. I sighed and walked forward, taking Kary into my arms. She woke up from the movement, smiling brightly up at me.

"Hello there." I smiled. She grinned. I noticed she was missing a couple teeth. I adjusted her so that I was holding her so that she wrapped her legs around my side. I looked up from her face and up into Carlisle's.

"How did you get her?" I asked. He smiled.

"No one was there. Odd, but she was. We found her in one of the spare rooms." He said. I nodded. Rosalie and Jasper walked in and nodded.

"Time to go." Jasper said with a grin. We all nodded. Edward wrapped an arm around me as we headed out.

"What are you going to do about her?" He asked.

"Find her family." I said. "Carlise!" I hollered, he turned around. "Do you know how we can find Kary's family?" He thought for a moment and then went to talk to Emmett.

"Where are you from?" I asked Kary. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "Volterra?" I asked. She shook her head.

"London." She said. I opened my mouth and closed it. I looked at Edward. Carlisle came towards me.

"I'll take her home." he said. I nodded. I said goodbye to Kary and handed her to Carlise. He went over to Esme, kissing her gently before walking in the opposite direction. We were at the airport now.

Two hours later, we were on a plane back to the U.S. I sat beside Edward, my head on his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arm around me as he looked out the window.

It must of been hours, but soon we were al sitting in the Cullen's mansion, crowding around in the large open room. The sun was up before we got back, so the heat shone on us as we walked.

I looked around and everyone. They all watched me curiously.

"What now?" I asked. They didn't have time to answer. There was a loud knock at the door. My heart sped up.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Charlie." Alice whispered back. I took a deep breath, squeezed Edwards hand and then walked towards the door. I opened it slowly. Yes it was him. His face unreadable.

"Isabella Swan." He stated, anger flaring in his nostrils, he tried to keep it from showing. I smiled as innocently as possible.

"Look dad.." I said, but I couldn't speak anymore. He had me in his grasp, hugging me tightly. I looked at his face. He was crying. I started to cry too.

"I'm sorry dad.." I bellowed. We hugged for a while more, then he looked down at me.

"You're grounded" He said. I smiled.

" I love you too." I said. He smiled slightly. He looked at the Cullens behind me. He flared with anger again.

"You!" He said pointing at Edward."Do you even know what you put her through!!!" He hollared angrily.

"Yes, I do." Edward said, walking forward. Carlise looked taken aback, but he was still angry. He wrapped one arm around my waist, still pointing a finger at Edward.

"I don't care!" He hissed. "I want you to stay away from my daughter." Charlie said with anger. Edward watched him carefully.

"I don't think that's possible anymore." Edward said sadly, but I sensed happiness in his voice.

"To hell it's not!" Charile hollared. "I swear, If I see you with her EVER.. I'll... I'll.."

"Charlie." A voice said from behind us. Carlsile came around us, taking Esme's hand. "I'd like it if you didn't yell at my son." He said casually. I looked up at Charlie. He was breathing in and out deeply.

"How did you know we were back?" I whispered.

"Mr.Newton told me." He said thourgh clenched teeth. "He saw you driving in. I only expected you were with them." I looked down at my hands, carefully curling them tightly.

"Charlie. I think if you calmed down, we could talk." Carlisle said genlty.

"Do you think I'm just going to forget?!?" Charlie's anger rose. I looked at Alice, she smiled at me smugly. I knew it was coming. The moment I would find my power. My throat clenched and I screamed.

"Please stop!" I screamed. Everyone stopped talking. Alice's smile was bigger. I slide out of Charlie's arms and backed away from him, I backed away from all of them, plaving my back against the far wall. "Just stop." I said. Everyone watched me, waiting for my next move. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. I wished myself to dissappear. I wanted myself to a happy place. I thought of the place, and then thought of Edward. When I opened my eyes, I was there. In the meadow, with Edward. He stood beside me, grinning.

"Of all the powers you could get.." He said. "Thanks for wishing me with you." He said, taking me into his arms. We lied there in eachothers arms for hours. The sun was almost ready to set. I hadn't realized so much time had gone by. My stomach lurched and I rolled over, holding my belly tight.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, trying to puke in the grass. Nothing came out. He studied me gently.

"You're hungry." He whispered. He started to laugh.

"Let's go eat." I said. "Maybe Charlie ordered pizza." Edward took me into his arms, smiling. He watched me until it clicked in.

"No..." I moaned. "I'm scared, Edward."

"I'll walk you through it, give you the dummy's manule." He grinned.

"Haha. Funny." I said, holding my stomach again. He stood up.

"Come on." He said, pulling me up. "I wont leave your side."

-------------------------------------------------

I walked into the Forks hotel a couple hours later, feeling satiated. Charlie sat on the couch waiting for me. He watched me intently.A cheap TV played NHL in the corner. I recognized a lot of our stuff lieing around. Not much, most was lost in the fire.I had almost forgotten about our house. I had gone straight to were our house used to be before realizing that it was gone. It made me cry, but I had Edward there to comfort me. I had called Charlie's cell phone he told me,smugly, where he was.

Now, he was not saying anything. I walked closer to a door on the opposite side of the room, where Charlie pointed when I was about to ask.

"Bella!" He said. I turned around to look at him."I thought you would of stayed at the Cullens." He whispered. I looked at him. Love was coming out of him. His face full of concern. He was always concerned.

"No." I whispered back. "You are my home." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"I still don't want you around him." He said.

"Maybe we can work something out." I said.

"Maybe. But, don't count on it. Goodnight Bells."

"Night Dad." I faked a yawn and walked into the other room. Edward was lieing on the bed, waiting. I plopped on top of him. I rubbed my hands on his chest.

"So.." I murmered.

"So..." He said, kissing my neck passionately.

"What do vampires do to pass the time at night?" I asked. His breath tickled my neck. He laughed gently. rolling me over so that I was underneath him.

"Oh, I think we can find something to pass the time." He murmered, lifting his hands under my shirt. I giggled. His mouth was on mine, and all thought of this stupid hotel room and all the things that were happening around me vanished. I had Edward and that was all that mattered.

There were so many choices that I would have to make tomorrow, but for now, I was happy just being back in Forks. Eventough it looked like my final choice, I still would choose Edward over anything. Well, maybe everything. I still loved Charlie and Renee, but I had my own path to follow now, and I hoped Edward would be there every time I tripped, to catch me.

**END... or is it.**

**So, that's it. I hope you liked my story and will now go and read my other ones. :) I'd like to thank all my fans for following me as I wrote this story. And I hope you'll still support my work. Who knows, there might be a sequal, so be sure to add me to your alert list, because you wont want to miss it!**

**Love, Peace, Share.**

**LUPSANDTNKS**


	12. ALERT: SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED

**Here it is. The sequal to "Final Choice". Have you been waiting,itching your eyes? Thinking how could that crazy writer put you through so much agony? Haha. Well Here it is. Wait no more!!! Do you have questions you've been asking? Why is the volturi gone? What will happen to Charlie and Bella's living accomadation? Will Bella find out about Jacobs secret?What's with Emmett being attacked? What the heck is Bella's power? Well all your questions will be answered now!!**

**So go to my profile and click on "Call me Bella" SEQUEL TO Final Choice.**

**Dont forget to review and see if it's any good!**


End file.
